themasqueofthereddeathaufandomcom-20200214-history
Kelli McEwen
Information Name: Kelli McEwen Nickname: Kels Age: 17 1/2 years old DOB: November 11 1993 Hair Color: light brown Eye Color: light blue Favorite Color: blue and white Favorite Food: sea food Hobbies: drawing, acting, reading, swimming, writing, dancing, watching TV Career Dream: becoming a famous novelist Worst Fear: dying alone, being raped, being in the dark, and being tied up in a cage History Kelli is considered as Sweet, caring, and shy, but can be serious at times. She doesn't talk much, but she's a hard worker, not to mention being creative and funny. Kelli is a young girl who moved away from her parents at an early age, because they were rude to her all the time. Once she moved into the city, she started to work two jobs: one was at the bookstore where she met Dave. Second one was at a theater where she acts for plays. Kelli's crush is Dave, who is an dark african american with dreadlocks, and a goatee on his chin. Kelli keeps to herself alot when she feels sad or pissed. She owns a german shepard named Sam who has gaurds her all his life. Kelli had first came across news of the Red Death online, and felt a little fear, but nothing too much. However, when the Red Death came into her house, her whole world turned upside down. Now, she has to save her crush from the Red Death's claws. Kelli hopes to save Dave before time runs out. Victim In Holding: Dave, Kelli's Crush Dress and Mask Kelli's Prologue As the sun rose into the sky and shined into my window trying to tell me, "Wake up, it's time to go work". I groaned and covered my face with my blankets hoping to get a little more sleep, but, no, my male black and white German Shepard, Sam, came running into my room, pulling off my blanket, jumped onto my bed, and started to lick my face. I opened my eyes and got up while trying to push him off me. "Okay. Okay. I'm up. I'm up." I yawned. Sam jumped off the bed and run to the back door. I sighed; I remember when I first got Sam like it was yesterday. I slowly put my cold feet onto the warm floor as I walked to the bathroom. After turning on the water, I took off my pjs and stepped into the shower. The water was cold like ice, but soon it got warm. I washed my body and hair. After I got out and dried off, I put on some fresh clothes from my closet; wearing a blue tank top with a moon and a wolf howling. My long jeans were a shred up style. I put on my shoes and went to the kitchen. Making some hot French roast coffee, I read the newspaper that my Sam brought in. The headline read: 'Has The Red Death Come to An End?' I gulped. This 'Red Death' guy has been killing innocent women and men for fun. It was sick! I remember seeing one of his videos on YouTube. He had a woman, probably in her mid-forties, tied down to a chair. Her face was filled with fear and horror. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She pleaded and begged to be let go, but the killer only laughed at her and he draw out a red hot blade and slash it across her neck, slowly making her bleed to death while humming a jazz tune. The killer would watch and then laugh evilly. Then he would say at the end: "Blood is my avatar and my seal...the redness...and the horror...of blood. I am the Red Death." He sounded like he was an African American. When I saw that video, I quickly shut off my laptop. I was worried and scared that I or someone else I knew might be the next victim. Suddenly, my alarm clock went off. I just remember that I have to go to my job. I grabbed my purse, gave Sam some food, locked the door, and ran to the bus stop. + My life was living hell. People make fun of me because of what I do, what I believe in, and what I look like. It's a real pain though. I try and try and TRY to ignore it, but it's hard to ignore it when you hear it all day long. I work at two places: Kite's Book Store and Kite Theater. They are okay jobs with good pay. + I finally arrived at the book store. Stepping through the employee room of the store, I was greeted by a friendly face. Derek. "Hey there, Kelli. You were almost late for work again," he said. "Yeah, I know. I was reading about the Red Death story." I replied walking past him. Derek was African American. He had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. They were a sea green color while mine were blue. His hair was black as the night sky and sometimes into shined. He always combed it back, which made him even cuter. I have been head over heels in love with him after I first came to work. He was the only one that really cared about me. "Aye, the Red Death. That creep; I freaking hate him." He muttered to himself. "He hasn't killed anyone for at least two weeks now." I added. He smiled at me which made me blush a bit. Soon, we got to work. During the hours at the store, I was having trouble with most of the customers. They called me a creep, moron, freak, and other names I don't want to mention. I almost cried during these hardships. Derek noticed me and came over. "Hey, you okay, Kel-girl?" He asked sitting next to me. He gave me that nickname. I looked up at him. "I am fine, just tried." I lied. I hated lying to him, but I didn't want him to worry about me too much. I got from my chair, grabbed my things, and walked to the door. "I have to go. See you tomorrow, Derek." I waved bye to him as he did the same. I blushed a bit while heading to the bus stop…again. + Finally, arriving at the Kite Theater, I stood in front of the building, staring at it. It was an old theater which started to look bad. I wish people could rebuild this. It drives me nuts! I sighed and went inside. The stage was big as the audience seating was. I saw the other cast members too, reading their scripts. The door slammed behind me grabbing their attention. "Well, if it isn't the freak show!" Al said who was a fat guy with gray hair. I just ignored him, set my things on the ground, grabbed my script, and went onto the stage. "Ready to sing, creep?" A woman asked. I growled at her and looked away. I signaled the pianist to play the song I was to perform. He nodded at me and began to play. I took a deep breath and sang: No one has to be alone In this world we live in You don't need to feel There's no one by your side Everything you see Is a gift you're given Anywhere is home And no one has be Alone There is so much that surrounds us There are friends we've yet to find There are dreams to be discovered And dreams to leave behind All the wonders up above us And splendors down below There is so much more to everything Then we can ever know You don't have to be afraid Of being lost and lonely Everything you need Is right before your eyes Each bright and shining day Is waiting for you only Make this world your own And you'll never be alone Remember No one has to be Alone… After I finished, I only heard small applauds coming from the director. "Very good, Kelli," he said. I smiled a bit, but the rest of the day was miserable. Al and the others teased me, called me names, and even cursed at me. I ran to the bathroom and began to cry hard. "I hate my life! I hate my life!" I would cry out. I could hear them laughing at me through the door. "CRYBABY!" "WUSS!" "SISSY!" "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I screamed as I feel to my knees and covered my ears to try to ignore them, but I could still hear them. + After arriving home, I took out my keys to unlock the door, but something caught my eye. I looked down at my 'Welcome' mat and saw a blood red envelope with a gold wax seal. I picked it up, looked around, and then looked back at the envelope to turn it over to its back, seeing that my name was written in a very fancy and pretty cursive. While I looked at the envelope, I unlock my door and went inside to my home. I was greeted by Sam when he ran down the hall and jumped onto me. "OOF!!' I grunted when I fell onto the ground with Sam's heavy body on top of me. I managed to push him off me and headed for the living room. I took off my shoes and opened the red envelope, pulling out the letter that was folded nicely. The thick paper was also brownish and whitish color, but it had a decorative red border with swirls and flowers that went this way and that. I stared at it with awe. I started to read the text; it was also in perfect, elegant cursive, like my name was. Dear Lovely Kelli McEwen, I have an invited you to join me and some others at a masquerade ball on All Hallows' Eve at the old Prospero Castle. If you don't accept this invitation, you will lose someone you love the most. If you do, then your life will be greater than ever. -Red Death P.S. May your decision be wise or else. "Or else what?" I thought. Must be a kid playing a prank on me, pretending to be the killer. I threw the letter in the trash can and got ready for bed. + While I slept, I heard a loud crash sound that startled me out of my sleep. I looked around and saw nothing, but only darkness in my room. Sam was growling at the door for some reason. "Sam..? What is it, boy?" I whispered at him. Suddenly, I saw a shadow outside my door moving. I gulped and quickly reached for my bat that was next to my bed. Then my door was busted open and quick like lightening a tall dark figure came into my room, grabbed Sam, tossed him out of the room, and closed it. "CRUD!" I thought. I held the bat firmly in my hand and gulped as I heard the footsteps come closer to my bed. I was then yanked out of my bed and the only thing I saw in the dark was the yellow green eyes that seem to pierce my very soul. "LET ME GO!!" I yelled, trying to get free. The stranger chuckled at my struggle. "I don't think so, baby. I saw you threw away my invitation." The stranger said, pulling out the letter I threw away. I gasped when I realized who it was when I heard that voice. It was the RED DEATH! In my house! He let my arm go and started to walk around me slowly. "What do you want!?" I asked angrily. He smirked evilly. He stood behind me and rubbed my cheek with his hand. "I know a lot about you, angel of music. I know you hate your life. So much that you want to die. I also know that you have a crush on a certain African American…" He said into my ear that made my skin crawl. I gulped. "How did you know about him or me?" I asked. He chuckled. "Let's say that I have admired you and your singing voice for quite some time now," he replied. I gulped again, feeling a lump in my throat and a knot in my stomach. "What do you want?" "Like my message said, I want you to come to the ball with me.." He rubbed under my chin. I could feel his warm breath and his lips on my neck. I shivered again. "What if I refused?" "Then Derek will suffer greatly; maybe even die a slow death." I gasped and I turned to him. "YOU WOULDN'T!!" "If you come, I will not kill him." I growled at him until he gave me a picture of Derek. He was strapped down to a table. He was blind folded and gagged. He had marks all over his body and was bleeding badly. I gasped and looked at him. My eyes filled with tears. "F-Fine. I'll…come…" I answered looking down. He chuckled again this time more cruelly. He rubbed his hand on top of my head, kissed my forehead, and whispered into my ear. "Good girl…here put this on." He handed me a black box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. I took it from him and looked at it. "Your ride will be here soon, my angel of music. But if you don't show up, the driver will call me and I will kill your Derek slowly and painfully…"He said in a cruel and emotionless voice. I tried to hold back tears. He laughed again before leaving. "See you later, my angel of music, and someone will do your hair and make-up." I blushed at the name he called me. After I heard the door open and closed, I fell to my knees and cried hard and long. Sam came in and licked my face, trying to cheer me up. I looked at him and hugged him. "Oh Sammy…What am I going to do?" + After my crying episode, I had set the box down on my bed, opened it up, and found an icy blue dress inside. I pulled out the dress, then a pair of black high heels, black sleeves, a belt like thing with a huge black ribbon on it, a black choker with a blue star diamond on it, and last, I pulled out a blue mask with stars, swirls, and pretty designs on it. I sighed and began to put the dress on. I looked myself in the mirror. Even though it was a beautiful dress, I hated that I was force to wear it just to save the one man that understands me and cares for me while I have a crush on him. I looked at the picture the Red Death gave me and sniffed a bit. "Don't worry Derek…I'll save you…" I thought. I heard my doorbell rang and I headed down stairs. I opened the door slowly and saw a red carriage with two black horses in the front like from the medieval times. Two men had opened the carriage door for me as I walked over to them after locking my house up. I approached the carriage slowly and the two men helped me in as one went to drive the horses while the other followed me inside the carriage. "Your host is waiting for us. Let's not disappoint him." The man said as he took a laptop with Derek begging to be let go on the screen. I gasped and sighed. "Okay…" The man smiled. Putting away the laptop, he pulled out a make-up kit and began to do my make on the way to the castle while the horses' feet click-clacked against the ground as they started to pull the carriage along.